Time Will Turn
by Tempus Convertet
Summary: In which the Doctor meets up with Dorci "Ian" Monferdino, things don't go as planned, and Time gets majorly damaged. (I suck at summeries. My first Fanfic.)


**Hullo, tis me, Tempus Convertet! This is my first attempt ever at a Doctor Who fanfic, so please keep that in mind. Also please keep in mind that I am an American, and do not really know any English people, so I will most likely mess up the slang and stuff like that. I apologize if any of the characters seem too American.**

**Right, so, I don't own Doctor Who or anything like that. My OC, Ian Monferdino, however, is mine. So hands off.**

**Oh, and this is with the Eleventh Doctor. Just to make that clear. Don't want any confusion.**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Strangest Encounter**

It was a Wednesday.

On a small desk inside of one of the many skyscrapers of Chicago, Illinois, sat a woman in her twenties doing what she considered the absolute worst thing in the entire world. Paperwork. It was just so boring. Her dark brown eyes darted around the room, trying to find something to distract her from the stack of papers pilled on top of her desk.

She just wished she could of gotten another job. It really was possible, if only she applied herself more. She was fairly clever, just easily distracted. The pencil in her hand wandered up, and before she even realized it, she was chewing on the eraser. She knew it was a bad habit, and a gross one, but it was extremely difficult to quit. It almost helped her think. At least it was better than her other habits; if a pencil wasn't around, she would chew on her fingernails, and if her fingernails got too short to bite off, she would start to get destructive. She would crumple up the corners of paper, peel paint off of walls, tear fabric to shreds, and dismantle anything electronic she could get to.

_Ack! I can't keep distracting myself. Or else I'll get fired like last time. I really should get back to work._ She stopped chewing on the eraser of her poor pencil and continued filling out forms. Ian went on like that for several more hours before...

"Yes! Finally!"

Ian's shift had ended. That was, without a doubt, the best part of her job. She rushed to the elevator, almost crashing into one of her coworkers. Lucklily, it was Tyler, and he wouldn't make a fuss about it. The two had been friends for a while now, first meeting because they could talk about one common thing; they both would prefer another job, but at the moment, didn't really have a choice.

Tyler grinned and said, "Hello, Ian! Shift over, it seems like."

Ian rushed past, looking back only to call, "Yup!"

* * *

Now for the not-so-fun part of the day. The train. Although Ian worked in Chicago, she lived in the small town of Bourbonais, which was mildly south from the city. She lived there both because the appartment she found was cheep, and she had always prefered towns to cities. Cities were always much too loud.

Ian darted into the correct train after waiting impatiantly for about thirty minutes in the cold train station. Lucklily, it wasn't usually that crowded during that kind of day, but she still ddin't like it. She couldn't stand sitting still for that long, and each second almost drove her insane. At least in her job she could get up and pace every once in a while, but not in the train.

She sat down in an empty section, expecting to be left alone. But to her surprise, on the next stop, an excentric looking man sat down in her section, right next to her. He had very strangly-styled hair that sort of flopped over to one side. He was wearing a tweed jacket, which Ian didn't think people wore anymore, a red bow tie, and suspenders.

The man grinned and said, 'Hullo, I'm the Doctor." His voice was distictlivly British.

Ian snorted and said, "Right. Good to know. And your name is..."

The man's grin turned into a look of confusion as he replied, "I just told you. My name's the Doctor."

"No, it's not. No one's named 'The Doctor.' That's a title, not a name."

"It's my name."

"What, so people go around calling you 'The Doctor?' How weird is that?"

"No one asks the question any more. Why does no one ask the question?"

"First of all, you just changed the subject, and that was compleatly out of context. Second of all, what do you mean by 'question?' Is there something you were suspecting me to ask?"

"Oh, never mind. What's your name?"

"Why would I tell you mine if don't tell me yours?"

"Alright, fine. It's John Smith."

"No, it's not."

The man in the bow tie threw his hands in the air, obviously fairly annoyed, and almost yelled, "Seriously? Why would you think that?"

"If you didn't tell me your name in the first place, then it means either your name really is 'The Doctor', which I highly doubt, because your name is hard to pronounce or very strange, or because you don't want me to look you up. But if your name is John Smith, then it knocks off the first and second option, and the third would be very unlikely, because John Smith is a very common name. It would take years to find the right one. So, I can infer that it is a fake name, mostly because it is the most common first name matched with the most common last name. It's basically the fallback for fake names."

The man sort of gaped. "Wow. That's brilliant."

Ian shrugged and said, "I just notice details."

"R-ight. So, back to the reason I sat down in the first place. Have you seen or heard of any strange occorances? Like lights in the sky, odd disapearences, people suddenly acting strange, anything of the sort?"

She shook her head and replied, "No. Why do you need to know?"

He took out a wallet from his pocket and flipped it open. "This sould explain it."

"Actually, it just makes things more confusing. That paper's blank."

The man's eyes widened. He looked from the paper, to Ian, and back to the paper, before muttering, "I think it's your stop."

Just at that moment, a voice on the speaker announced that they were arriving at the stop that Ian went off at every day. Ian stood up and said, "Yes, I suppose it is. By the way, my name's Dori Monfirnio. It's been... Intresting meeting with you."

With that, Ian, whose real name was Dorci Monferdino, not Dori Monfirnio, all but stormed off the train, which caused her to not see the odd man taking out a penlike device that made a strange whirring noise that was drowned out by the sounds of people shoving in and out of the train.

* * *

**Alright, first chapter! I couldn't think of how to start it out, so... Yah. I'll be posting the next chapter soon. Constructive critisim welcome, but please, no bashing or flaming.**


End file.
